


I Keep Your Secrets

by caisha



Series: Well If It's You Asking (Olicity Drabbles) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, Deleted Scenes, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Established!Olicity, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Scenes, Oliver has many secrets, Oliver relaxing, Romance, bath bombs, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caisha/pseuds/caisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity drabbles in which Felicity discovers random things that Oliver hides, inspired by Arrow 1x20 "I dye it. I keep your secrets." quip of Felicity's. Requests more than welcome, these are in no particular order nor do they have to be strictly canon (example: could take place within established!Olicity, etc.); comment or PM if you have suggestions for silly things they learn about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Dye It

**Author's Note:**

> So this first drabble takes place around S2 when Felicity is his assistant. This is the scene that grew out of the 1x20 headcanon when Felicity quipped "I keep your secrets." and I always thought it meant...well, this...in my head. 
> 
> I mentioned it to karenbcrazy and we had so many other silly ideas and thus this collection was born. Feel free to suggest some of your own!

Felicity zipped out of the Queen Consolidated parking garage and was headed straight for the Queen Mansion; she had forgotten some papers that Oliver had to sign before tomorrow and would end up having to crash his mother's party.

 

She had made it clear numerous times that she was _not_ an Executive Assistant, but did anyone care? Nope. She was considering hiring an assistant for her just to make sure things got done. Oliver couldn't really do that with Isabel around, but there was no reason that Felicity had to be forced into this role.

 

She pulled up to the gothic mansion and shivered a bit; she hated this place, but even more so she hated that it was entirely likely that Moira would be there - and that woman was vicious. Felicity was beginning to understand Oliver and Thea more and more.

 

She pulled Oliver's suit for tonight out of the backseat, grumbling the entire time about arguments with tailors and dry cleaners; more than once she had considered shutting down their systems for a while, but knew it would be a petty thing that was beneath her. Damn her morals.

 

 _That's probably why I like Oliver so much_ , she thought as she entered the mansion with her key and headed upstairs - he was the one that always had to make the tough choices despite sometimes being morally ambiguous. He's said more than once that he needed Diggle and her to keep him on the straight path, they all balanced each other out; made them a great team.

 

Felicity knocked politely on his bedroom door, hoping that no one had seen her come in; it was already bad enough that most people assumed they were sleeping together; she didn't need to be seen at his house without a reason - especially not slipping into his bedroom.

 

After waiting for a minute, she finally sighed and just went inside, figuring there was pretty much nothing she hadn't seen of Oliver's that he would be ashamed. And why would he be ashamed of that body?

 

"Extremely lickable, if you ask me…" she murmured as she looked around, not seeing Oliver. She put the suit and bag on his bed and peeked into the open bathroom quickly, but saw nothing.

 

"Oliver?" She called out, louder than before. No response, but she heard a rustling in the closet. Felicity laughed a little as she always did at the thought of calling it a closet when it was the size of her bedroom.

 

She opened the french doors and both her inner monologue and body went still as she took in the sight before her.

 

Oliver Queen, billionaire and Starling City's savior, stood before her in sweat pants - but that wasn't what shocked her into silence. On his head there was a shower cap and Felicity was in the middle of trying to figure out why he was not only wearing one, but also hiding it from her.

 

"It's not what you think!" He finally said, keeping a measured tone, but Felicity detected a slight panic and smirked.

 

"I don't even know what's going on, Oliver!" Felicity said as she walked towards him; Oliver stepped away from her, puzzling her further. "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah of course, just getting ready for the party tonight."

 

"Uh huh," she responded, clearly not believing him. She ran towards him unexpectedly and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him where he was as she lifted up the clear shower cap and sniffed it a little.

 

"Oh. My. God." Felicity started laughing hysterically and she went to sit on his bed because she couldn't stand anymore. "You- haha- _oh my god -_ why? -your - hahaha, oh-" she could barely contain herself when Oliver stood in front of her with a wary expression.

 

"You won't…tell anyone, right?" He asked tentatively - which was very unusual for Oliver so she knew he was trying to sweet talk her with vulnerability. "FELICITY!" he called out as she just continued laughing at him.

 

Felicity sobered up a little, enough to at least form a coherent sentence, "Why Oliver Queen, are you ashamed of yourself?"

 

"No! It's just…"

 

"Please, what's a little hair dye? It's not the end of the world," Felicity couldn't even get the second part out without giggling even more. "I-I mean why would anyone care that the masked superhero of Starling City and billionaire CEO colors his hair?"

 

Oliver just stood there and then stomped away and went into his bathroom and she heard running water, "Oh has it been ten minutes already, Mr. Queen?" Felicity called out, laughing again. "Wouldn't want it to get too light, _people would know,"_ she said dramatically.

 

Oliver finally came out with his wet mop of hair and a stern face, "Felicity, I keep your secret!" he exclaimed desperately, waving at her own blonde locks.

 

Felicity snickered again and walked up to him, "Oliver, I keep _way_ more of yours. Can't I have a little bit of fun? _Please_ let me at least tell Diggle. I don't even know how I could look at you in your Arrow suit next time without laughing and you know he would ask why."

 

Oliver finally broke into a wry grin, "No, I like having jokes stay just between us sometimes."

 

"Yeah, that's definitely the next step in our relationship," she said flippantly before realizing how that could be taken. "Uh, I mean you know not _relationship,_ friendship or whatever. Friends have inside jokes, right? Yeah. Definitely that."

 

He just continued to smile at her until she finished babbling, "See, Felicity? I keep your secret." He winked at her and went to change, leaving Felicity wondering what secret he kept if not for the fact that she was _not_ a natural blonde.

 


	2. A Little Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Olicity. Oliver needs to unwind while Felicity runs an errand.

 

Oliver checked his watch as the last man entered the warehouse, confirming the time of shift change; the plan was to come back later that night to catch the crime boss in action, but that still required a long shift of reconnaissance in order to track how many men they would have to deal with and where.

He got up from the gravel-lined rooftop and brushed off the dirt before heading to the fire escape. It wasn't exactly Arrow protocol, but his time was limited to evenings.

Climbing onto his motorcycle, Oliver put his helmet on just in time to hear his phone's bluetooth connect and begin ringing. He answered it without hesitation, "Felicity."

He heard a light tinkling of laughter on the other end and couldn't help but smile, "You never miss a chance to say my name, do you Mr. Queen?"

"Never, Mrs. Queen," he replied with pride; they had only been married for a few months and every time someone called her that he felt a fire in his loins. "So what did you need?"

Papers were shifting on the other end as her voice said, "Would you mind picking up some milk on your way home? I don't know if I'll have time before tonight and I promised Sara I would bake cookies for her bake sale tomorrow."

He revved up the engine of his bike before agreeing, "Of course not. You are going to save some for me, right?"

"Duh! There will be a tin in the foundry tomorrow. Promise," they said their goodbyes and he promised to see her soon.

* * *

He entered their new loft with a bag of milk and a restock of celery, immediately accosted by the faint scent of sandalwood and honey and he smiled as his wife walked up to him, tugging his collar towards her to plant a short but fervent kiss on his lips. He grinned against her lips, "Hi there."

"Hey," she pulled away and grabbed the bags, walking towards their kitchen, "Thanks for grabbing this stuff, I promised I would go bring this guy his computer I just fixed and I didn't know if I'd have time before we were going to meet tonight."

"No problem, at least I wasn't in my Arrow ge-" he stopped as Felicity made a sound of disgust and pulled out the bag of celery, holding it daintily between her fingertips.

"Why do you  _buy_ this stuff? It literally serves no purpose."

Chuckling, he grabbed it and put it in the special vegetable bin in the refrigerator, "Sometimes you just need to munch on something that won't change your muscle mass."

She tsked a little and he put his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest, "Don't you like me fit? You can thank celery for that."

Felicity sunk back into him, murmuring, "No, I thank the salmon ladder." He smiled as he kissed her neck and she continued, "Every night."

Her cellphone rang and Oliver let her go begrudgingly; he may have been tired, but he was never too tired to enjoy his wife.

"That was the guy, I'm going to go take his laptop to him at QC and I'll see you at the Foundry in an hour."

Oliver kissed her cheek goodbye and watched her as she grabbed her purse and raincoat, scurrying out the door.

As soon as he heard the elevator ping, signaling she had left, he walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a lighter and walked into the bathroom.

Felicity had insisted on having a large and quite lavish bathroom, with a standalone - and again, large - bathtub - and shelves above it that housed nothing but candles. Little did she know that Oliver would have never been against it; she was just so cute, being so adamant about her bath time.

He cracked his neck and rubbed it, massaging the back hard as he tried to relax - but deep down he knew the best way to relax alone and with Felicity gone this was the perfect opportunity. He lit the candles that surrounded and hovered over the tub before putting the lighter back and opening a special drawer in the bathroom.

This was technically her drawer, but he knew what treasures were hidden inside; bubble baths, milk baths, oils, and most importantly right now - bath bombs. He picked a few out, sniffing each one before finally settling on the  _Marzipan_ one.

He turned the handle on the water pump and warm water started filling the tub as he stripped out of his clothes, putting them carefully into the laundry bin. Oliver tested the temperature of the water as it was filling up, turning it even warmer before bending down to touch his toes, attempting to stretch his back and loosen up his neck.

Once the tub was filled, he shut the water off and started the bathroom stereo system; as music filtered in - he had a special playlist on Felicity's system that was filled with music from before he went missing - he dropped the bath bomb and watched the water turn into a creamy swirl of hot chocolate and marzipan.

Oliver stepped into the tub and let out an audible groan, water splashing against the side as he felt the warmth infuse his sore muscles. Starling City's underbelly had become virtually non-existent since he, Felicity, and Diggle had become Team Arrow, but they had had to take up arms recently to deal with some upstarts in the Glades and Oliver found that his body wasn't taking it too well.

He hoped he wasn't  _'getting old';_ Oliver pushed that thought away with a shudder and closed his eyes, thinking of Felicity's smile when she brought Sara home from kindergarten sometimes. They would sometimes bake, sometimes paint and color, but Felicity was always the most excited when she showed Sara how to do simple programming on her computer. In his years with her, he had learned a thing or two, but nothing more important than the simple fact that showing a little girl how to say "Hello World" in a computer language brought the most brilliant smile to Felicity's face.

He hoped they would have one of their own someday, but for now he enjoyed the peacefulness of an early evening bath - even a secret one.

A song came on that hit a little too close to home, but in keeping with his ritual he set it to repeat and turned over in the water, dunking his face in a little before reassuming the position; he kicked a leg out on the rim and his foot tapped in time to the lyrics.

After a few repeats, he found himself singing along.

_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

Doooooooo da da doooo

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

His foot tapped as the lyrics led up to the chorus and he put his hand against his chest as he began belting out:

_CAUSE YOU HAD A BAD DAY, you're taking one down_

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad d-

"Oliver?"

A voice that could belong to none other than his wife echoed into the now-silent bathroom. He stubbornly kept his eyes closed, squinting at the water he had splashed into them when she had scared him upon entering - his leg had slipped in surprise.

"What…are you doing?" Her voice was filled with confusion and he finally opened his eyes and saw her looking at the lit candles before coming down to stare at him in befuddlement.

"It's just…I had a long day and you know, it always works for you so…" he gestured lamely around him, his cheeks red and not from the heat.

Felicity sat on the rim of the tub and looked down at the creamy water, "Did you use one of my bath bombs?" He just nodded, "How did you even know where they were? Oh… _Oliver._ " She snickered behind the hand she had risen to cover her mouth.

Oliver pulled the best pouty face he could muster as she realized this was certainly  _not_ the first time he had done this. "Even superheroes need to relax sometime, Felicity!"

His tone was slightly indignant as she was full on cackling, holding her stomach; finally he broke and grinned at her happiness - he could never deny her anything. He flicked some water at her face and she stopped laughing, "Hey! You're going to make my mascara run, mister!"

Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her into the tub without warning and held her tightly to him as he kissed her; it was a silly kiss that turned into a long one as her mouth opened to his.

After a few long kisses, he finally broke away, "It's not nice to laugh at your husband, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity kicked off her heels and pulled the rest of her body into the water, sliding up on top of him, "I'll make it up to you, Mr. Queen, but I hope I never stop hearing your laughter alongside mine." She laid her head against his shoulder and he gripped her tightly, silently acknowledging the struggle it had been to just get him to this place - in a bath tub, with her, and their wedding bands; with laughter and kisses and pouting and bad songs and cookies and fights over celery.

"So, you won't tell Diggle or Roy, right?"

"Well you know what I've told you since the beginning Oliver - I keep your secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING. Find me on tumblr - caishakalianah.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any other requests for silly scenes in which they discover something about each other! Thanks for reading.


End file.
